gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Keep Holding On
Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne is featured in Throwdown, the seventh episode of Season One. It is sung by New Directions after Sue tells Jacob to run the story of Quinn's pregnancy on his blog. Rachel and Finn have solos while the other Glee Club members sing back-up, however, the song is focused on Quinn. Quinn cries throughout the song while Finn is near tears himself and singing very passionately to Quinn. Also Puck looks at Quinn during the song. It is originally sung by Avril Lavigne from the album Eragon: Music from the Motion Picture and The Best Damn Thing. New Directions sing this song to show Quinn that no matter what, they will always be there for her. Lyrics Rachel: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand Finn: When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in Rachel and Finn: No I won't give in Yeaah, yeeah Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, We'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Rachel and Finn: Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Rachel and Finn: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da... New Directions: Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, We'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through Keep holding on Keep holding on There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, keep holding on 'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, We'll make it through. Trivia This song is also sung on The Glee Project when a contestant is eliminated.The remaining contestants sing backup while the eliminatee lead while the called back contestants sing backup. Reception Raymund Flandez for "The Wall Street Journal" deemed the cover of Keep Holding On an "emotionally satisfying showstopper." Wendy Mitchell for Entertainment Weekly deemed the performance of Keep Holding On "a real showstopper, reminding us that this group is best together." Charts Gallery 50981539.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_Holding_On Ep_7_Keep_Holdifng_On_4.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_Holding_On Glee___Keep_Holding_On_by_annlaurence.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_Holding_On glee_quinnm.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_Holding_On Glee-throwdown-pictumres.jpeg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_Holding_On keep-holding-on.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_Holding_On rachfinnn.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_Holding_On Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left|Extended Version Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One